bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Davidchola2
Didn't notice this at first did you? Hello This is Kurobina, and I am to this wiki, but I've been stalking it for a while. Can you help me get my first character up please? I would ask a certain other person, but that person doesn't seem compatible with my personality. Edit: Ok, ironically you miss spelled perfectionist. As a former perfectionist I had to tell you that. Anyways I love the way my first character is evolving she is no longer any thing I've seen bleach wiki she a unique hybrid. I think my RP project that kind of hybrid, but he was an experiment. She is natural hybrid, but despite being experimental his powers were more fused together, so her powers are like an inner hollow for Vizard, but different since she has no Hollow powers. Anyway thanks for offering to help. :D I will accept it. The reason I chose you is your respect for mad scientist reminds me of my respect for all characters. The other option while more experienced. Seemed to have hateful side. I know that! Assuming I don't and thus patronizing is not a way to get a long with. Assumptions and Patronization are two things I am against. Racially she is had a Bount Mother and shinigami father who was part of a special race himself, but is practically human like quincy with out their techniques. Her mother isn't an ordinary Bount. To her there two types of bount True and Artificial. The true believe that one of their kind gave the shinigami who created the artificial the knowledge to create her own bount and those were the bount you see the anime. Unlike the anime bount they think of themselves as vampire descendants. Is that enough to know? Her powers are two sides of the same coin. She has two personalities. Her Dominant one resembling her father's and other one resembles her mother. Her doll doesn't show up until her other half gains shinigami powers. Because her Bount side is her version of an inner hollow. Thus her Zanpakuto and Doll are one. Her zanpakuto is called Bakusaneko(boxer cat) and it's doll form is called Grinsekatze(Cheshire Cat). I have yet finalize either of her names. Ok, where do I start? Let's see I have yet to get read the policy, but to be brief about the subject, I have been asleep for most of the day yesterday, so I don't need go to sleep form a while and thus have a while to read it and will not start my page without first reading the policy first. The next subject is yes that's exactly it like Vizard(I perfer it that way, but will use the official spelling for any pages I make involving it.)'s inner hollow represents their hollow powers, so does her Bount half represent and control her Bount Powers. I am thinking of changing the Zanpakutos name to Basutanekomata(Boxer Nekomata) after the Nekomata Yokai and thus her Bankai would change from Muetaineko(Kick Boxing Cat) to Muetainekomata(Kick Boxing Nekomata) her idle division would be 11th and her Doll her side the thing she can't show the division it's fits 2nd divison. Though I think her bount side might prefer 4th division because her mother and her both make shy kids, but make no mistake her mother's powers are assassination based. The loud mouth simple father mysterious quiet mother bonded over their cat like natures(as well as their love of cats) her being like a Black Panther and he like lion in many ways. In fact racial name for his species is Shishigami they are a Japanese Race that run strange shrines and Miko or priests depending on genre. He's a younger son so had no claim to become the head of the family. My final wish is that you please go into your Gotei 13 story more. May be give appropriate links on the subject as well. To both inspire me and because I love all your articles I have read so far. I plan to read as many as I can manage today and so far I've at least read 4 pages, but that's only counting characters. I need several things including a person to help me with character forms, a friend here(May be we will be friends eventually if I am lucky), a person to answer various questions I have about the wiki, etc On another note I changed my characters Shikai again, but only in giving another attack. This one long ranged. Also it becomes a kido zanpakuto, but weirdly the bankai has yet to have a kido attack because it can't use that particular ability or a variation. Kurobina 08:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi there! I'm Davidchola2 and I'm currently making statistics charts as requests. Just follow the instructions in my profile and write me in the talk page. Please mark the subjects as "Stats Chart Request". Reply I'm not sure what you mean by "layout". --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend against using those. They're not very popular concerning today's standards. Usual pictures are derived from DeviantArt, Photobucket, sources like those. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 22:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) You can find them on Gaia. You'd have to Google it though, I don't know the exact location. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 14:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question Hi how you doin I am sentonara (Sento 4 short) I wanted to say hi to you and welcome. I wanted to ask you something, could I have your opinion on Takashi, Sentonara and Masashi. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 19:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to do an RP with me?~'' ''Sento of the Spirits 19:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Editor answer Hey, just a quick message to say, regarding your WikiaLabs message: Naruto just has the visual editor switched off for the entire wiki, which is why you're seeing the difference. Kirkburn (talk) 15:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nice to meet you dude, and thanks for the help and if you need anything just tell me 18:44,26 July,2011 Segador14 Avatars I'd like to know where you make those tiny avatars of yours if possible, a direction to the website. Master N 21:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you for the assistance; I'm not planning on using them with my characters though, it is simply in order to have something extra to do, as I find these avatars to be awfully cute. They are thus meant to be used solely for my own enjoyment. I happen to find the Avatars in articles to be quite messy most of the time. Master N 20:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey there Hey there David i was here to give you a late welcome to BFF and also how do you make a slideshow of photos like in your article of Shifumaru of how he utilizes his keys thx in advance GunzOfWolfz 20:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Sorry about the late welcome, but the Name's Rozeluxe....just Raze for short. If you need help just let me know. =). Oh! And You have some pretty cool articles but you may want to stray away from utilizing avatrars....gives the pages a sloppy look and people tend not to pay attention to th erest of the article if they see that. I understand if you dont want to...just a bit of friendly advice. If you need help finding pictures just let me know. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 21:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up want to rp hi how are you I am a new user on here and I wanted to know if you would rp with me and I just made my own version of the gotei 13 so if you have a character send me the page and I will add it all I have right now is the 3rd seat of the 3rd squad so as you can see I need alot more so message me back when you can thanks. Inyuyasha42 20:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand and thank you for helping me fix my character it is so much better now so thank you if I ever need help again I will ask you if it's ok. Inyuyasha42 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for all your help and I don't see how working on my pages is a advantage to you but thanks all the same and I will try to come up with my own abilities. Inyuyasha42 13:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Stats Hey there i was just wondering if you could tell me where you made the stat pictures Eg in your article of Charrla Arrietta plz respond quickly. Cheers in advance GunzOfWolfz 16:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you possibly send me the layout as i am very lazy :P My email is slim_jim98@yahoo.co.uk<-------- thats my email and i will put all credit to you for helping. Thanks a lot can never find good stats GunzOfWolfz 17:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cheers and I was also wondering if you have enough time could you possibly review my character Zancrow Kyuketsuki. Thanks again so much GunzOfWolfz 17:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there again thanks for the tips and could you tell me what translator you use and about the stats well it wont work for me sooo what should i do sorry to be a bother GunzOfWolfz 18:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Once again i am bothering you see i have Microsoft Powerpoint 2000 and when i go to make it transparent on format autoshape it doesnt have slider bar it only has semi transparent and that looks awful is i cause powerpoint 2000 is too old GunzOfWolfz 20:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ok his Name in english is Zancrow Kyuketsuki in Kanji ざんちゅうきゅうけつき Offense-100 Defense-100 Mobility-100 Kido/Reiatsu-100 Intelligence-90 Physical Strength-95 he really strong cause he my main character Thanks so much GunzOfWolfz 20:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) DONE Kyodaina Er......thanks for pointing that out I guess. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 03:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Kyodaina's zanpakutō was made by me, and I stated that the She and the original owner (Taka) hold their blades similar to Shunsui not that the release phrase is the same, considering that they have twin blades when sealed and in shikai not one blade that splits. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 12:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Heaven: Talk Page Please check the talk page of your Heaven article in order to read notifications made by the administration, if you have not done so already. Thank you. Achrones150 19:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw this and I thought I might be able to offer some help. First off, I am something of an admin the Chat Admin per-say so I am not just random person getting into other's businesses. Now I saw the Heaven article and first off side from what Sei and I think Ach saw its rather well done. But they do address some good points. I created a similar location called Paradiso some time ago. But despite its many similar aspects, I made not so much a better place than the Soul Society but something that might appear to be like a Heavenly Realm. That is why its called Paradiso the Italian word for Paradise. Just if you feel you need an example you can read it to see how I made a divine realm but not the divine realm.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If have questions or statements about anything, just put a message on my talk page.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Issues with your articles: I noticed, despite how much work and pictures you put into them, you've made some serious fumbles. Exactly what crosses your mind when you make a character like Hiro Hakifuku, a character when "Releasing her Spiritual Pressure" will cause a town to rip apart like that of the effect Tensei Shinra Tensei from Shippuden Naruto Shippuden does? *which in my honest opinion shows very poor taste to use a High-level technique effect like that as representation of 'Releasing Spiritual Pressure' -_-* I don't CARE if she's the WIFE of a Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto NEVER destroyed the Soul Society by just releasing his Spiritual Pressure. I'd strongly recommend at least editing the Soul Reaper Articles and pay more attention to what is god-modding and what is not... That is all The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice dude. That was a close call :/ Have you seen my Ultharon the Mighty page? Do you think that's a good concept for an antagonist? You and I have similar tastes in bad guys (though Barragarn was my favorite). Last post was by me sorry Blankslate 20:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Blankslate Issue Hey David, I'm having a bit of issue with your article: Drakéide. You blatantly copied the concept of Dragonborn from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. In essence, this is basically the Dragonborn from Skyrim with Bleach terms thrown into it. Please fix the article or It will have to be deleted on terms of being copyright.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) If you want to make a race of Dragon's or people with roots to Dragon's go ahead. Just don't use the major elements of Skyrim like "Shouts" or as you put it "Screams". Honestly, I say take out everything that "inspired" you and rework it. Inspired =/= Copying directly.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you want, as long as you remove the content that was asked for.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh hey. I don't know how this works exactly, but I have two characters: Shiragiku and Haru Fukyuu, and while I planned to write my own story, I don't have the first clue about how to go about that. So....if I edit my characters' profies a bit, will they be allowed to the Lt.(Shiragiku) of the 9th and Captain of the 12th(Haru)?KrazyKeke 16:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I might have botched up my request before, but I was genuinely asking if my characters, Haru and Shiragiku, were good enough to be apart pf your Gotei 13 article. I've seen you as the owner of some characters/storylines, and you seem well known enough and a good writer. I wanted to tag along with your Gotei idea since I could use some way of getting recognized myself. My storyline, Bleach: Rebirth in a Stained World is only in the rough draft stages at this point, so I won't be posting yet, but, well, I wanted to ride your coat-tails to recognition, if that makes sense.KrazyKeke 17:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just got back from playing Batman: Arkham City on PS3 at my friend's house when I noticed the Gotei 13 article has been updated 5 hours ago with us both claiming ownership to the property(how do you do that?), and I noticed the changes you made to both my characters(nice by the way!), and I was wondering what site you us to make those little lines on top of the characters' names look authentic, I use www.eudict.com.KrazyKeke 14:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Stories How do you go about making a story on this site? I was wondering so I don't get confused when I finally try and upload Bleach: Rebirth into a Stained World and future sequels.KrazyKeke 21:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures and Questions Every time I try to post pictures in a certain section, it goes directly to the top of the editing section. Why is that? Do I add the pics first? Also, how far are you in your storylines? I like the first and second ones....KrazyKeke 19:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna give up While I have several plans for my story and its successors, for now, I'm still interested in your story. Wesker especially interested me. I can't wait to see what you come up with!KrazyKeke 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakuto Note Left a comment on Megumi Harukishi's Talk Page. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Did you ask Tentails for permission to use his Template:Ten Tails Character (Quincy)? Because use because its a template here doesn't mean its for free use if it says in the template name it belongs to that user and without permission it is against the rules to use. There are templates for humans located here, while not as flashy as Ten Tails Templates it is for the site wide use.--The Doctor ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments]]) 21:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Changing 'Wesker's' appearance That particular characters IMAGE is being USED by my character. Please stop changing pictures of the same character. Thank you, and change it to a differenct character appearance. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The same character, not the precise same images but the appearance is near the same which is why I am bothered by this. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Errmmm...I guess you can use the picture that you're using now. Its not like you're little world is connected to mine XD Also, you have yet to correct a particular article about a character's mother bearing a Fullbringer. It wouldn't make sense for her child to develop Fullbring if the child wasn't even within the womb at the time, so I'm just saying some minor corrections in order for BLEACH logic to make sense. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Um, okay, lol! It wasn't much really XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mother of Fullbringer There is a lot about Fullbring that hasn't been explained very well, so there are a bunch of plot holes. Ichigo had fullbring even though his mother wasn't attacked by a hollow during her pregnancy with him. If that were the case, it would've been stated in his Fullbring origin as it would be an essential piece of information. At this point, my only conclusion about Fullbring is that it has to do with hollows since its the only common factor with everyone including Ichigo. Northstar1012 19:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hey im new and just wondering if im allowed to just... make a character out of the blue?Ryusenka16 18:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Whats up, D? Its been five, going on six days since you messaged me, and I totally didn't even know about it til today. I've been outta town, letting my friend's brother upload my character ideas, and well...they don't look so good, you're right, lol! When I have the time, I definitely have to make them better, some from scratch, as they're totally tastless except for Shiragiku, Haru, the ninja duo (Takeshi and Kazue), Hao twins, and Yokaiko. Anywho, before I forget and log off, I was wondering: where did you get the template for Isapherel (I prolly totally butchered the name) as I wanted to do something similar, oh, and um, how's the story going?KrazyKeke 05:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Questions about Different Templates I know how to do Arrancars, Vizards, Bounts, and Shinigami, but I'm confused about Humans (Fullbringers). Also, how do you get the actual links to appear in the boxes (for example, Awaki). Can you help me out? *puppy dog eyes*KrazyKeke 00:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'd like to start on my story, the one with Shiragiku and the others, can you help me out?KrazyKeke 21:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC)